


You Have Matched With Lucy

by seoksational



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Pictures, Revenge, Texting, Tinder, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksational/pseuds/seoksational
Summary: Mark matches with someone on Tinder after a rough breakup. Though, unknown to him, his match is someone close to him.(I will be remaking this very soon as I wasn't a big fan of the direction it was going. Will post remake in the foreseeable future!)





	1. First Match

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures of "Lucy" are of Yeri from Red Velvet!

_You have matched with Lucy!_

**Lucy**

hey!!

im lucy

you are mark?

**Mark**

who else would i be

lol

**Lucy**

fair, fair 

do u want a pic?

**Mark**

uhhh, what?

you mean like a selca?

**Lucy**

course silly!!

**Mark**

oh okay okay

tbh was half ready for a nude

wait, here

btw, you are very pretty haha

**Lucy**

you are very handsome yourself hahah

love the brows, very funny

**Mark**

thats what my old friend used to say.

anyway...

**Lucy**

wait old friend??

what happened??

**Mark**

maybe i can tell you when we are better acquainted, ok?

i gotta go, sorry

see you soon Lucy!

**Lucy**

cant wait Mark

cant wait

 


	2. The Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Mark talk about old loves.

**Mark**

LUCY!!!

whats up??

**Lucy**

uhm, nothing much?

you seem excited??

**Mark**

just got off work, of course i am

**Lucy**

oh, cool

what do you do?

**Mark**

i work at my old gfs moms cousins stepbrother

i am the mail boy at the office, pretty fun

**Lucy**

wth, what??

your exs moms cousins stepbrothers office

what the hell

how did you get THAT job??

**Mark**

i really dont know

my ex was complaining about her moms cousins stepbrother kept trying to hire her

i said i could use a job, so i got it lol

**Lucy**

huh fun?

pays well?

**Mark**

it pays well enough

above minimum wage

what do you do?

**Lucy**

um

i work at a gas station

**Mark**

haha

my old friend does too

**Lucy**

really?

haha

thats so funny

**Mark**

you could say it is

but lets not talk about him please

uhhh, what brought you to tinder

**Lucy**

idk

looking for a gf or bf

you?

**Mark**

oh, you are bi?

**Lucy**

yep

is that okay?

**Mark**

yeah, like you do you

im straight tho

**Lucy**

i know

**Mark**

what? 

thats kinda ominous

**Lucy**

im sorry

that was probably weird I mean I couldve guessed you were

haha

**Mark**

oh lol

**Lucy**

you talked about an ex earlier, what happened?

**Mark**

idk

i didnt ever really like her

i always felt awkward around her

but its over now, so that is good

**Lucy**

i was scared of some baggage

guess you got off well?

**Mark**

no

getting her cost me some stuff

my friends didnt like her

there was a big fight

**Lucy**

hey

its behind you now

remember that

**Mark**

thanks

i will

so, wbu

recent breakup?

**Lucy**

um

not really

just was crushing on a straight guy

we were best friends too

it didnt work out

**Mark**

you mean straight girl?

**Lucy**

yeah yeah yeah

sorry

typo lol

**Mark**

i get it lol

**Lucy**

um talk later? 

i am starting my shift now

**Mark**

that sucks

lemme know when you are off

yeah?

**Lucy**

of course mark


	3. Taeyong and Dongyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Lucy get to know each other.

**Mark**

favorite color

**Lucy**

pink!

and hello to you too

your favorite is...

**Mark**

blue

your turn

**Lucy**

ok

favorite musician?

i really like taeyongs music

**Mark**

yeah

hes okay

**Lucy**

what are you talking about???

he is so handsome and successful

he is so cool too

**Mark**

you seem to really like him

haha

this might sound crazy, but i actually know him

**Lucy**

liar

**Mark**

nope

i met him when i was with friend

they were dating

still mad that dongyoung didnt tell me

had to learn myself

**Lucy**

DONGYOUNG AND TAEYONG ARE DATING??

THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING  


**Mark**

you know dongyoung??

please dont tell anyone

**Lucy**

umm 

no

just cant believe taeyong is dating

i wont tell anyone though

your secret is safe with me

anyway

what was your favorite artist?

**Mark**

okay.....

mine is probably coldplay or beyonce

**Lucy**

i respect that

your go

**Mark**

hmm favorite food?

i like watermelon and bagels

**Lucy**

i dont really care as long as the food is spicy

just need to learn how to cook haha

**Mark**

you remind me so much of an old friend

its uncanny

**Lucy**

THE old friend?

thats funny

lol

**Mark**

yeah

the old friend

im gonna go eat

ill talk to you later

**Lucy**

ttyl


	4. You Will Regret It. I Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas speaks with Kun.

** Xuxi **

ITS WORKING

HE THINKS IM LUCY

** Kun **

You are still doing this to Mark?

He didn't do anything.

** Xuxi **

yes

he did

** Kun **

No, he didn't.

He just thinks you left him because he got a girl friend.

if you really loved him, you would have accepted it and supported him.

Instead you are being petty and honestly mean.

**Xuxi**  


i cant believe i ever liked him

let him think that

at least he seems like he regrets it

he wont even talk about me

** Kun **

I can't believe you are behaving like this.

You need to stop.

This won't get you anywhere.

** Xuxi **

thats what you think

youll see

this will show him

** Kun **

Please don't break his heart.

You will regret it. I promise.

**Xuxi**

he will regret it

i promise

**Kun**

This is your worst idea yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT SEE YUKHEI AS ANYTHING BUT A BABY IRL, BUT WE NEED A BAD GUY! (he will get better i promise)


	5. here you go~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei asks for a small favour.

**Yukehi**

hey!!

sorry to ask, but can you send me a selca?

a new one preferably

**Yerim**

sure~~

here you go~~

why tho???

this is like the billionth time uve asked this month

**Yukhei**

long story

will tell you when you are older

**Yerim**

you are only two months older!

yah

tell me

plzzzzz

fine

be like that

**Yukhei**

thank you yerim

means alot


	6. Guess who!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Mark continue to talk.

**Lucy**

hey!

guess who!

**Mark**

hmmm

who could it be?

lilly?

larry?

**Lucy**

ha ha 

so funny

**Mark**

you are right that was dumb

sorry

**Lucy**

bro its chill

**Mark**

ouch

low key friend zoned me

**Lucy**

sorry

never knew we were together

**Mark**

umm..

do you want to be?

**Lucy**

awww!

does this mean you like me?

cute!

**Mark**

you didnt notice

?

**Lucy**

no...

you are super obvious

**Mark**

oh

so

are we a couple orrrrr

**Lucy**

why not?

**Mark**

WAIT REALLY???

<<<<<33333

**Lucy**

woah woah woah

this is real serious huh?

gimme a sec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not @ there being no selfies of Mark doing finger hearts.


	7. HEATS PLEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gave Lucy a sec.

**Yukhei**

HEATS PLEASE

**Yerim**

what now?

**Yukhei**

SELCA WITH FINGER HEARTS PLEASE  
HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

** Yerim **

UGH

cant rn

this works?

**Yukhei**

PERFECT TY

K BYE

**Yerim**

ok then

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PT 2 of the finger hearts problem


	8. NOW I NEED TO TELL EVERYONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy sends her heart.

**Lucy**

sorry it took a while!!

<3

**Mark**

crying in the club TT

**Lucy**

youre in the club?

**Mark**

you stan shinee??

**Lucy**

huh?

**Mark**

are you kidding me

**Lucy**

DUH

HOW COULD I NOT LOVE SUCH KINGS?  
DUMBASS

**Mark**

your dumbass now

**Lucy**

ew

**Mark**

ouch

**Lucy**

KIDDING KIDDING

anyway

need to tell my bffs about you

**Mark**

OMG

you are right

NOW I NEED TO TELL EVERYONE

I HAVE A SHAWOL GF!

**Lucy**

go get em lion

**Mark**

you mean tiger?

**Lucy**

sorry yeah

go get em tiger

**Mark**

you really are like him

**Lucy**

who?

**Mark**

nvm

ttly lucy!!

<3

**Lucy**

<3


	9. Can't Drink in the US Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Can't Drink in the US Club" learns of Mark's relationship.

_Can't Drink in the US Club_

**Marker**

GUYSSSSS  
I GOT A GF  
SHES PRETTY AND NICE AND FUNNY AND CUTE AND EVERYTHING ELSE GOOD SOMEONE CAN BE

**Sunburn**

and i got a bf

hes all those thing and more

.....

WIAT  
U WHAT

**Milk Boy**

good for you!!

(/ω＼)

**Nah Nah**

awww thx babe

get it mark!

**Sunburn**

HOW ARE YOU NOT MAD??  
HE JUST BROKE UP WITH SOMEONE  
THIS IS SERIOUS??

**Marker**

at least i actually like her this time

**Sunburn**

YOU THOUGHT THTA LAST TIEM  
ARE YOU HEARINF THIS GUYS

**Milk Boy**

yeah ʕ ᵔᴥᵔ ʔ

as long as it makes him happy

**King of Losing**

I agree with Jeno.

I am also happy for you, good luck!

**Nah Nah**

i agree with renjun

itho she is really pretty!!

shame she is stuck with you

**Marker**

HEY!

**Sunburn**

chenle?? tell him this is a bad idea

**Chenlegend**

i dont care tbh

no one can be as bad as his ex

**Pwarking Lot**

i agree with lele

**Sunburn**

but you ALWZYS agree with him!!!

**Pwarking Lot**

he is usually right

**Sunburn**

you know that isnt true

**Pwarking Lot**

sorry lele 

he has a point

still

if mark is happy, we should be

**Sunburn**

EVERYBODYY IS SUPPSORTING THIS  
ARE YOU IDOITS  
  


 

**Marker**

HA  
SUCK IT HYUCK

 

**Nah Nah**

jajajaja that rhymes

**Sunburn**

YOU ARE SUPOSED TO AGREE WUTH ME?

**Nah Nah**

hey, babe

just speaking my truth

**King of Losing**

Like Jen' and Jisung said, as long as Mark is happy, does it really matter?

Mark, are you happy?

**Marker**

i am

**King of Losing**

See?

**Sunburn**

fine dont come crying to me when this truns out badly

**Marker**

i have a good feeling about this one

**Sunburn**

i hope you are right

probably not though

 

 


	10. 5 month Ago Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun learns of Lucy's relationship.

** Xuxi **

lucy may or may not be dating a certain mark lee

**Kun**

Poor Mark.

Poor poor Mark.

**Xuxi**

you mean LUCKY mark?

he gets to date lucy

**Kun**

That is why I feel bad. 

You ARE Lucy.

**Xuxi**

HAHA

5 month ago me would kill to be dating mark

dumbass

**Kun**

You are that dumb ass.

First Lucy, now this.

You are having an identity crisis.

** Xuxi **

ha ha

seriously tho

one step closer to victory

**Kun**

Victory my ass.

You are better than this, and I KNOW you will feel bad.

**Xuxi**

thats 5 months in the future yukheis problem

if it even becomes a problem lol

** Kun **

I have no comment.

Should I even say good luck?

**Xuxi**

i wont need it

**Kun**

Sure.

** Xuxi **

gotta go my boyfriend is texting me


	11. (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark needs Lucy's number.

**Mark**

heyy

**Lucy**

yeah?

**Mark**

i never got your number?

i like just realized it haha

**Lucy**

oh yeah

haha

 

**Mark**

sooo the number?

**Lucy**

do you really need it?

haha

 

**Mark**

what are you talking about?

duh?

**Lucy**

ummm

okay

how about you give me your number first??

**Mark**

ok

that works

(XXX) XXX-XXXX

see ya on the flip side

**Lucy**

yeah

ha


	12. Possible Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei ends up needing that good luck.

**Xuxi**

SHITSHITSHITSHIT

ABORT MISSION

**Kun**

Woah, woah!

What happened?

**Xuxi**

MARK ASKED FOR LUCYS NUMBER  
AKA MY NUMBER  
AKA A NUMBER HE HAS SAVED

**Kun**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

OH MY GOD!

THAT IS PRICELESS!

**Xuxi**

kunnnnnnnnn

help me

**Kun**

There isn't anything I can do.

**Xuxi**

i guess so

WAIT

I HAVE AN IDEA!

* * *

 

**-Kun-**

Are you busy later?

**-Mark-**

uhh

lemme check

ok ok

we can hang out!

**-Kun-**

Perfect!


	13. Kun, Qian Kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun embarks on a "deadly" mission.

Never in one million years would Kun call himself a spy. Yet, with extensive bribery and convincing via Yukhei, here he was.

 

He already felt bad the moment he went through the door frame into Mark and Dongyoung's apartment. The entire building that the two lived in smelled like oak. Kun sniffed the air, trying to calm himself, ultimately unsuccessful.

"Mark! How have you been? It been a while", Kun managed to speak. 

"I am pretty good. Recently got in another relationship, and I am rather optimistic!", Mark replied. Kun could taste the irony of the statement. To avoid the looming fear he tried to continue, "Really? That's fun. Umm, anyway. I was hoping we could grab some food, maybe a movie?"

"Uhh sure? I don't see why not? I have been meaning to see Detective Pikachu more than I am willing to admit", an awkward silence followed. Kun thought there was a chance it was only awkward to him as Mark seemed blissfully unaware. Thinking on it, Mark was usually unaware. 

Kun nodded his head to agree to the movie.

"I can buy the tickets, you can get the popcorn?"

"Yeah!"

With that they left the apartment.

* * *

 

Kun bought the tickets on his phone on the ride to the theater, so Mark only needed to run to the counter for the snacks.

Kun thanked the gods that Mark asked for Kun to hold his phone. Then, not moments later, Kun realized the gods had a sick form of humor when the phone came to life.

Kun whisper yelled to himself, " _A PASSWORD?_ ". Kun attempted a calming breath. 

With the knowledge of failure, he waited for Mark to return.

"Here is your Cola", Kun took the drink with shaky hands. Mark didn't seem to notice.

"Ryan Reynolds, here we come!"

"Yeah Mark, hah."

* * *

Mark was the first to speak after the movie, "I am mad that was as good as it was". Kun shook his head in agreement, even though he had no idea what happened. He was too wrapped up in his own predicament.

"Wanna' grab some dinner?", Kun looked up from the nearly empty bag of popcorn. He need more time, he hoped grabbing dinner would provide it.

"Uhh, sure."

The walk to Mark's car was silent.

The drive to the burger joint was silent. 

Their meal was eaten in silence.

Only when Mark was driving to Kun's house was the quiet broken.

With a text alert. From Mark's phone.

"Hey, uhh, who was that?", Mark said. When Kun saw an opening, he lunged.

"Umm, I don't know. Need your password", Kun mentally high-fived himself.

"It is 012599." Kun's mind blanked.  _Wasn't that? It couldn't be?_

"Isn't that-"

"It is."

Kun carefully keyed in the numbers.

Once the phone was open he quickly deleted Yukhei's number.

"It was  _Sunburn?_ who messaged. He asked if the movie was good."

"Ah, that's Hyuck. Tell him it was."

* * *

 

Kun didn't miss that Yukhei's contact was still one of the two "in case of emergency" numbers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter, and I am super proud of myself  
> Also, his password is Yukhei's birthday if you didn't realize!


	14. Can you call me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finally texts Mark.

**(XXX) XXX-XXXX**

 hey its me

sorry i go to you so late

**Markie**

!!!

thats totally fine

i was wondering when you would get to me

haha

just saw detective pikachu with a friend

** Lucy <3 **

cool

so

any good

my friend said it was decent

though he wasnt really paying attention

**Markie**

sucks for him

uhh

can you call me?

i really want to hear your voice

just curious

**Lucy <3**

im actually kinda busy

sorry

**Markie**

thats fine

umm

maybe later

**Lucy <3**

yeah 

sounds great

k bye

**Markie**

bye?


	15. Could you call him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei goes to Yeri for help.

**Yukhei**

umm

you know how i keep asking for selcas

**Yeri** **m**

how could i forget?

**Yukhei**

yeah

so i kinda

sorta

maybe

beencatfishingsomeone

**Yerim**

YOU WHAT?

I CANT BELIEVE YOU  
  


**Yukhei**

yeah

um sorry

** Yerim **

SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT

**Yukhei**

i can buy you an ice cream cone for each pic i use

** Yerim **

i guess that will work

now

why is this no longer your dirty secret

**Yukhei**

i need you to call someone

a certain person i am cat fishing

could you call him?

**Yerim**

why are you even cat fishing people??

**Yukhei**

person

1 person

**Yerim**

that doesnt answer my question

**Yukhei**

well

you dont really need to know

**Yerim**

if i am calling him, i need to know

**Yukhei**

he

he broke my friends heart

**Yerim**

your friend?

**Yukhei**

yes

**Yerim**

oh then

i better get an expensive milkshake for this

** Yukhei **

deal

**Yerim**

do you have any picture of him

in case he decides to facetime

** Yukhei **

yeah 

** Yerim **

dont you two look cozy

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Yukhei**

do not

**Yerim**

okayyyy

whatever you say.....

**Yukhei**

oh shut up

 


	16. $1.54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most troubling Coke-Cola Zero and pretzels.

Yukhei was ringing up the business man in front of him, guessing from the professional suit he was wearing. He was clearly anxious, holding the bag with bandages, gauze, cotton pads, and alcohol. Yukhei was left wondering what hell he went through or was about to go through.

The man left speed walking, leaving Yukhei alone in the small shop with an extremely tall man with round glasses staring at the ICEE options. He was easily an inch or two taller than Yukhei. He chose half Cola and half Cherry in the largest size. He came to the front counter buying the drink, a Skittles, and a bag of Cheddar Sour Cream Ruffles.

Yukhei went straight into costumer service mode,"What brings to get this stuff?"

"Oh, my boyfriend wanted something to snack on the ride back home!"

"Back home?"

"Yep, went to the museum!"

"Ahh, anything else?"

"I think this is all good! Have a good day sir!"

Yukhei smiled at the tall man as he walked away and into his car outside. When he left, Yukhei was truly alone.

After glancing through the glass doors near the register to see the man had driven away, he went to the backroom to grab his phone from his locker. Looking at the empty notifications bar, he sighed loudly.

Yukhei sprinted to the front once again to see a costumer looking lost. She looked familiar, but he didn't recognize who it was until she spoke.

"Are you open-wait! Oh my god? Yukhei, is that you? I didn't realize you had a job!", she mispronounced Yukhei's name as "U-K-way". He manged to hold in his correction and forced a smile at Mark's ex-girlfriend. It was when she said such blatant insults that Yukhei wanted to scream at Mark to leave her the most.

"It's me! And, yeah, I had a job since you met me, I am fairly sure I told you. Anyway, need any help Evelynn?", she shook her head. "I am sure you never told me, I would remember!" It took everything for Yukhei to not blurt  _like you remembered your own boyfriend's birthday?_

"I guess I didn't tell you then!", he fake laughed. Evelynn laughed back loudly.

She walked to the fountain drinks smiling. She chose a large Coke-Cola Zero while looking around judgmentally frown returning. Yukhei had no idea what she expected, it was a gas station!  Yukhei settled behind the register looking down at his phone.

Until he heard a yelp that is. It happened in almost slow motion. She tripped on her untied shoe lace, falling face first. The large drink she was holding flew up hitting the chip display, spilling on the merchandise and floor. She stood up dusting her self off, and went to get another soda. Yukhei was shocked by her lack of reaction or remorse. She hadn't even tied her shoe back up!

Yukhei knew he strongly disliked her, but when she dropped the large drink on the floors he had cleaned an hour or two ago without a sorry, he knew he hated her.

The woman walked up with a new soda, yet again, and a bag of pretzels. Yukhei wordlessly checked her out, forgoing his normal small talk with, in his humble opinion, the spawn of Satan. 

"Umm, so, I seem to be short on change, can you cover the last dollar or so?"

Yukhei was once again stunned by the woman. If she didn't have the money, she could use her card or just not get the pretzels. Nonetheless, he took the remaining $1.54 out of the tip jar. "No problem Evelynn."

As she left she hollered from the door frame, "Have a nice day."

It was going to be tough to have a nice day, let alone an okay day, after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED? I UPDATED! Anyway, if you have requests for the short let me know in the comments!


	17. Oreo Fudge Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Yukhei's words, it's time.

**Lucy <3**

i had the worst day ever!

someone i REALLY dont like come into work today and spilled a soda EVERYWHERE

on the chips, on the floor, on the soda machine, EVRYTHING

then she has the audacity to ask for me to pay for nearly half of what she buys

SHE DIDNT EVEN SAY SORRY OR ANYTHING  
  


**Markie**

if you hate her so much

why are you still blessing her with you presence?

**Lucy <3**

i could say the same to you to that bitch

**Markie**

huh?

what does that mean?

**Lucy <3**

oh sorry 

wrong convo hahahahaha

anyway...

how are you??

**Markie**

im okay

still waiting for that call from you

haha

**Lucy <3**

OMG 

I TOTALLY FORGOT  
i promise i will call you after work today!!

**Markie**

can't wait!!!!

**Lucy <3**

me too

bye baby

i have bags of chips to clean still

**Markie**

bye!

* * *

 

**Yukhei**

its time

**Yerim**

i want an oreo fudge explosion milkshake

meet you at switch icecream parlor~~

**Yukhei**

be there at 6:45 ish

**Yerim**

see you then~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said last chapter, drop any plot points you have in the comments that you want to see!!


	18. The Leadup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Yukhei are equally nervous for the call.

There was only 4 people in Switch Ice Cream Parlor, Yerim, Yukhei, a girl in the corner nursing a root-beer float, and a strangely enthusiastic employee. As the employee was carefully making the Oreo Fudge Explosion Milkshake and Yukhei's Sundae with a waffle bowl, Yukhei was nearly vibrating. 

They were about to call Mark.

Yukhei was nervous for more than one reason. First, he hadn't seen Mark or heard Mark's voice in 2 or 3 months. Two, if this lie was going to crumble anytime soon, it was going to be now. Third, this ice cream parlor was really hitting his wallet hard. Damn Yerim and her milkshake. Damn himself and his sundae.

The employee put their desserts down with a few napkins and returned to the counter swiftly. He returned seconds later with a straw and spoons, leaving with a loud "enjoy".

"So. Do we just do it now?", Yerim began after sucking at the straw desperately. "I suppose. Uhh, here is my phone", he took the phone from his front pocket and riffled through the contacts clicking on  _Markie_.

"Markie, huh? Really playing the part, no?", another loud suck.

Yukhei responded in silence.

"Okay then. If I have any question I will just mouth it out for you, kay?"

"Sounds good. I call him baby sometimes, so call him that, please?"

Yerim rolled her eyes mouthing out  _sure_ while the phone was held to her ear ringing.

The phone stopped ringing on the third ring.

_He answered._

"Mark?"

* * *

Mark had called Donghyuck over as mental support. His girlfriend was about to call him! He was going to hear the voice he had only dreamed of hearing. He imaged a soft voice, slightly high pitched.

Mark was nearly vibrating from anticipation. He had almost forgotten Donghyuck was to come over until he heard the door bell chime. He was glad Dongyoung wasn't home for, likely, the first time. He couldn't handle the ridicule.

"Coming!" he yelled, jumping off the couch.

He flung the door open and Donghyuck pushed past him into the apartment, "I still don't think this whole girlfriend idea is good."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Donghyuck responded in silence, but the silence was short lived when Mark's phone began ringing.

Mark and Donghyuck looked up at one another. Mark immediately lunged to his phone on the kitchen counter, so it only managed to ring three times before it was put up to Mark's ear.

Mark mouthed to Donghyuck,  _wish me luck!_

From the phone, a small "Mark?" could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally to the call AFTER 18 CHAPTERS! Will update tomorrow! Promise!


	19. Author's Note

Hey, author here! Just posted to let everyone know I will be remaking this. I don't know what I wasn't feeling about the current route of the story. I just thought I made the character act too much unlike their counterparts, you know? That kinda caused me to become detached from the story line. Anyway, I will be remaking this very soon! If you have any plot elements you think would be interesting, I am all ears! See y'all soon! Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated! (low key hurt my feelings)


End file.
